


Clean

by TheShyOne (ShyChangling)



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Both in literal and predatory sense, Grooming, M/M, ulterior motive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29524227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyChangling/pseuds/TheShyOne
Summary: Its just a cleaning. All this is is Megatron wishing to be alone with a dear friend whom he had not had in his company and safe haven in times too long past.Right?
Relationships: Megatron/Orion Pax
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Clean

**Author's Note:**

> I think I may of finally gotten abit more confident for this fandom. And this is my first Fic for TF:Prime side of Transformers while everything else I write is basically g1ish to the left.

Its only a cleaning. Removing the foreign objects the enemy has placed on him in possession and cruelty. To mark him as theirs. Orion Pax feels the side up on his shoulder of the symbol barred into him. To track him when or if he's ever off this ship. It will be gone soon enough.

Lord Megatron will make sure of it. Personally taking it upon himself to remove it from a dear old friend. Taking Pax's hand and pulling it away as Megatron takes his tools, carefully prying them off.

They clank to the floor. And some how it doesn't feel freeing. Orion turns his head to face Megatron slightly. Those soft, sad and confused optics burn into Megatron's and all he does is knock his head against him. Comforting his confusion.

"Do not expect this of me often, Orion. We are in war and we can not afford to become soft."

Orion simply nods. "I know, I just wish it hadn't ended up like this."

Megatron laughs softly. "You never did enjoy the idea of going to war for anything. Not if you thought you could talk your way out of it." He smiles though there's something there that Orion Pax has yet to be able to understand.

\--

Really this, to Orion Pax's knowledge, is an excuse to be alone. The doctor on staff looked as though he's capable of everything Megatron is attempting with a cloth and buffer.

Just a means to be alone and catch up. Feeling the cold cloth brush over him. Orion smiles if not nervously. "Seems you've finally managed to master that gentle touch?" He teases sitting with his back to Megatron. Already feeling lighter in some ways. Though why does his spark feel so sunken.

Megatron doesn't say anything to it at first. Putting a little pressure on him as he clears off a dried dirt patch. Focusing solely on that for the moment. "There have been harder lessons for me to learn. Be quiet so I might get this grim off you."

"Megatron-" Orion starts and turns his head back to him. "I could wash you as well." He offers, mutual washing.. he used to do it with the other clerks back in Iacon. He knows Seekers were especially prone to that sort of thing. And yes, though, Megatron isn't exactly a seeker. He is now a flier model. "You could use help to remove the dirt off your back, or maybe-?" 

Megatron holds a stoic expression. Blinking a moment, then comes a hand to Orion's face. "You are trying too hard, Pax. Relax. This is about you right now." Taking his hand under Orion's chin and forcing it back to look at the empty wall in front of them. 

And the silent washing resumes. Orion Pax full of uncertainty. Where he hoped he could speak alone with his, in all accounts, mentor. His friend. He says nothing for the next few cycles and as the cloth rolls over where the Autobot threat had placed their markings. Orion feels ill. Used.

Megatron halts his cycled movements. Noticing the tension growing in his shoulders. The way they've locked up. "It will be over soon. We need these spots cleaned off for our symbol."

Though he knows this. Orion Pax feels like something is amiss. Unknown. Then his shoulders are firmly grasped. With Megatron's words to try and ground him there. Calm his timid spark.

"I can not lose you again, and this symbol will protect you." Then his claws dig alittle more, not denting but Orion can feel the pressure they put into his metal frame. Which Orion takes to mean Megatron doesn't like the way he looks now. Like it means something terrible happened to make such a drastic change.

"What did they do to my body..?" Orion Pax asks finally. "This frame is .. foreign to me."

"Unfortunately, I do not know." Megatron states after too perfect a timing had passed. Releasing the pressure of his finger claws. "You would have to ask Them and I would rather not risk your safety in their presence." Leaning to bump his head to the back of Orion's. As if to ease the worry. Taking his head away quickly. "Never mind it."

\--

Switching Orion's position, his shoulders finally cleaned. Megatron hesitates almost, with working the front of him. Taking a newer cleaner cloth and bringing it up to Orion's face to clean the little bit of grim that had gotten there. Hand splayed over his chest piece as Orion's optics are shut tight, flustered, of course. Looking at him with a scowl and backing away. "We're done."

Moving back Megatron hands him the cloth as Orion Pax opens those optics. Looking curious and oh always so sad and lost. "Are you sure you-"

"Yes, Orion. I do not need to be cleaned. Now, Knockout is to meet you in the medical ward for your final process." Megatron says and his friendliness that there moments ago slips away. All formal, impersonal. Perhaps even hostile.

Orion Pax stares up at him as he stays seated. He could stand and meet Megatron's optics at eye level. But he feels so small and unsure, that if he makes the wrong move. Says the wrong thing. "Megatron.."

"Remember, it is Lord Megatron now." Megatron collects the metal Autobot symbols in one hand and reaches down with the other. A brief touch to his face, but there does not feel to be warmth there. Then he is gone. Turned away and walked out. 

Leaving Orion Pax colder and lonelier then he's ever felt in ages.

\--

And out of the washroom, Megatron holds the metal Autobot symbols in one hand. And crushes it with the twitch of a grin spreading on his face.

Oh, Orion Pax will be easy to manipulate. For a time at least. They need him after all for the decoding of the Iacon records. For that brief glory of having back something precious before it was stolen way.

But Megatron knows, not to let his emotions and nostalgia get in the way of what will be needed if Orion Pax ever gets wise.


End file.
